


The Man Behind the Mask

by Spyraldancer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Mango-flavored tea, Physical mutilation of a pedophile (mention), Pre-Slash, Who leaves a lounge chair on a roof, they're working on it, who knows when they'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyraldancer/pseuds/Spyraldancer
Summary: Spider-Man runs into what appears to be his (self-proclaimed) new bestie and patrol buddy, but he's acting a little strange.  Who is this person, and what have they done with Deadpool?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Man Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Long time reader, first time poster!  
> (this is how Yellow talks) Yellow is the serious, logical type  
> )this is how White talks( White is more emotional, prone to mood swings

Wade was one exhausted mercenary.  
Somehow his latest mark, a pedophile whose name wasn't important enough for the author to come up with, had gotten wind of his impending house guest, and had prepared a few surprises for his unwelcome guest.

5 blown out kneecaps, a broken shin )not ours(, a fractured collarbone (definitely ours), and seven regrown fingers later, the job was finally done. The pedophile in question was handcuffed to a gurney at the nearest hospital, doomed to survive the horrific mutilation of his penis so he could appear in court to not only be formally charged with the kidnapping of his latest victim, but also to be charged with the murders of his previous victims.  
(Plus the scumbag owed like $8000 in back child support.)  
)Hehehe, it's gonna be hard for this guy to argue his way out of this one! Found in his own little kiddie torture den, surrounded by photos of his past victims, with his current victim locked in a cage in the other room? Bet the cops had a field day!(  
"I didn't like leaving that kid in that cage, but at least there was some clothing lying around, and I even had a Deadpool shirt to give them! This hero shtick is nice sometimes."  
)Who knew bingeing Dexter would've been such a good idea!?(

Wade huffed a quiet laugh as he unwrapped his fourth taco. This one was soft shell, chicken from the delicious smell, and he moaned around the mouthful of deliciously seasoned meat mingling with guacamole and salsa.  
)Oooohhhh, Rosalie makes THE BEST guac. And this chicken? Marry her.(  
(She's married to Alexis, idiot. Who must have worked today because this salsa is phenomenal. Mmmm, the onions are still a little crunchy, this is definitely fresh.)  
Wade hummed in agreement as he demolished another taco. Alex made the best salsa, twice daily, and Rosie's homestyle chicken taco seasoning was to kill for. Add in her delicious guacamole, and you had a flavor sensation that kept the Mexican-loving merc consistently coming back for more.  
He sat back in the green and white lounge chair on the roof of his building, sipping from a jug of mango-sweetened tea as the food settled in his stomach, just as his favorite hero swung by with a whoop.

Spider-Man was having the best day in his 23 years of life. Finals were over, Jameson was on a two-week vacation out of state, and Tony freaking Stark had, only moments ago, issued him a paycard from SHIELD, retroactive back to the day he was first sighted as Spider-Man almost 9 years ago. PLUS A SCHOLARSHIP TO A SCHOOL OF HIS CHOICE.  
The young man was on Cloud Nine, swinging and flipping excitedly around the city, so he can be excused for momentarily losing his usually serious attitude upon seeing the lounging figure in black and red, because he just had to tell SOMEONE.  
With a spin and a flourish, Spider-Man landed on the ledge in front of the merc, a breathless, "Hey, 'Pool!" pushed from him in a huff as he landed.

Deadpool gave him a lazy wave, slurping noisily at the dregs of a take-out cup. With a yawn, the unusually silent merc refilled it from a gallon jug at his feet and started sipping again, swallowing with an audible gulp followed by a loud belch.  
"'scuse me," he said, managing to look embarassed with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth. Seriously, one day he's gonna have to find out how that damn mask works.

Spider-Man mistrustfully glared at the merc.  
"OK, who are you, and what have you done with Deadpool?"  
The hero's pose was rigid, the lanky form radiating danger and tension.  
(Pff, danger like being mauled by a kitten.)  
)A toy kitten.(  
"A toy kitten with super strength and instant-kill claws, guys," Wade muttered to the Boxes, before turning his attention to the hero glaring daggers at him, "Heya, Spidey! Having a good night? Wanna taco? Rosie AND Ales were working tonight!"  
He nudged one of the plastic bags by his feet, smudging the red THANK YOU - GRACIAS with a glob of guac that had fallen unknown on his boot.  
The tension slowly drained from the vigilante, who carefully walked closer and helped himself from the bag that smelled like seasoned beef and hot sauce. He pulled his mask up to his nose, unwrapping the taco before suddenly stopping, looking over to the reclining mercenary refilling his cup again.  
"Have you been poisoned? Replaced by Skrulls? Quick, tell me something only Deadpool would know."  
The merc grinned around the straw in his mouth at the hero's suspicion, earning a glare as he bit into his taco.  
"No, no, and I once cut out my own kidneys because I didn't fancy the color."  
"Suspicion" quickly morphed into "God i am sick of your shit" in his glare as he chewed, swallowing quickly to retort, "Doctor WHO? Really?"  
"Doesn't mean I didn't do it, Baby Boy."  
He chuckled, Spidey's thrown wrapper bouncing off his forehead even as the hero dug into a bag for another taco.

\--------------

With the tacos eaten and the trash )properly!!( disposed of, the two vigilantes shared the lounge chair while Spidey told Deadpool about his wonderful day. Wade sat back and listened to the young man spin possibilities of future degrees and accommodations for his aunt, all made possible with the paycheck from SHIELD. Spider-Man had plopped down between his friend's legs, leaning back against his chest. After toppling them twice due to exaggerated hand motions while talking, Wade held him with his left arm across his chest, holding the cup to sip from and pass with his right. Without missing a beat, the lanky hero hugged the arm upon him, gesturing with his free hand when not actively sipping the tea.  
It was a rare moment, both for the men individually as well as together. Spidey's natural anxiety usually had the man twitching to sounds only he could hear, and peacefulness wasn't usually an option due to Wade's, well, everything. It couldn't last, he knew, but it was happening, and with this he could be content.

"So," Spidey began, passing the empty cup back, "why so quiet tonight? You're usually the mile-a-minute mouth in this relationship. Something up?"  
Wade looked down his torso at his favorite person, smiling softly at the relaxed and open behavior of the young man. He hugged him a little tighter for a second, before letting go to refill the cup. He settled back with a tired sigh, chuckling a little as Spidey pulled his arm back across his chest and made grabby hands for the cup.  
"I ever tell you how grateful I am for you, Webs?" he murmured, relinquishing the cup after taking a swig, "Sure, you have as ass so amazing it inspires poetry, but this is something, I don't know, deeper I guess. Like, I don't have to wear the same mask around you that I do the others, I don't have to pretend and act the fool around you, and sometimes that means the whole world to me.  
"I'm just tired tonight, cuddle-bug. My last job was almost compromised, became incredibly complicated, but I successfully completed it in the end. Even so, it just really sucks sometimes."  
Spidey slowly sipped the tea, holding the arm around him in a hug. He passed the cup back and arced backwards to look his friend in the eye.  
"You wanna talk about it? Or be distracted?" He lay back when Wade returned the cup.  
The merc hummed, mouth quirked in a smile.  
"Nah, it's nothing like that. Everything worked out, the kid is safe and probably back with her family, and most of the perp will have their day in court. My point is that I don't have to put on the clown act with you all the time. I can be tired, or mad, or sad, or whatever it is I feel at the time, and you're still here.  
"Not many people wanna stick around if I'm not useful to them in some way anymore, but you do, and I appreciate that. I know it's rotten work, dealing with me, and I wanted you to know I'm really, truly grateful."  
"it's not," came the quiet reply, after a few long moments of silence, then again louder, "It's not."  
"What?"  
"It's not. Rotten work, I mean. Not to me.  
"Not if it's you."

Wade was super-glad of how they were sitting, because that meant Spidey wouldn't see his trembling grin, or see the tears leaking from beneath the mask because leather is so not absorbent.  
"Thanks, Spidey," he mumbled roughly, and the hero chuckled.  
"I love you too, idiot."  
Wade laughed brightly, springing a hug like a bear-trap on the unsuspecting hero, loosening his hold just enough for Spider-Man to continue drinking the last of the mango-tea of intimate friendship.

They lay together like that for awhile, Wade hugging Spidey until his grip loosened in sleep.  
And if Spider-Man snuck away and back again to tuck the snoring mercenary in with a blanket, complete with a soft kiss to his scarred bare cheek, before pulling his mask down and swinging for home, it was nobody's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a great deal of "Wade takes care of Peter" and "Deadpool saves Spider-Man", so I just thought "What if...?" and this little tale was born.  
> It's been a long time since my last English class, so I've forgotten a lot of the rules for writing, so please forgive any mutilation of how things are supposed to work and hopefully you enjoyed this quiet moment between two guys who can't sit still unless they're dying (or dead sometimes)  
> Also, I 1000% recommend adding fruit puree to some tea, you guys. I discovered you can do this at the Wendy's in my town (they have strawberry), and I'm positive mango would go awesome together with some street tacos.


End file.
